The present invention relates to a day and date indicator adapted to be attached to a clock for providing an indication of both the day and date during normal operation of the clock.
The date indicator structures have been suggested heretofore for attachment to large-sized clocks. These prior indicators have comprised a flat carrier structure having a date disc mounted thereon which is arranged and constructed to be advanced once a day through a single increment by means of a cam that is driven by the clockwork mechanism. The cam completes a single revolution every twenty-four hours, and is adapted to engage, once a day, internal gearing forming a portion of the date disc to provide the desired advance of the date disc. The flat carrier, fabricated of synthetic plastic material, is provided with a catch or detent element forming an integral portion of the carrier structure and operative to retain the date disc at its set position when it is not being advanced by the clockwork-driven cam.
The date indicators of this known, relatively simply construction, provide a date display only, and are not adapted to simultaneously display the day of the week. The object of the present invention is accordingly to provide an indicator which is no more complicated in design that the previously known date indicators discussed above, but which can, in addition to providing a date indication, also produce an indication of the day of the week. The structure is so designed that it can be installed without difficulty, and without any modification to the clock, on a clock intended to receive a date indicator of the type discussed above. The device is so constructed that it can be added to an existing clock as optional equipment.